


Lucky One

by PopPicWriter



Series: PopPicWriter's IG Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: All of Exo will appear, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopPicWriter/pseuds/PopPicWriter
Summary: You didn't plan to get involved with the Kim family next door.You didn't plan to get involved with anyone.Forming attachments could cost you your life.But were you really living, before you met Hunnnie, Yeol, and Z?Or:Chanyeol, Zitao and Sehun are brothers living next door to you on the rough side of town. They have no choice in the way they live, but you are hiding below the poverty line for a reason, yet to be revealed....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my Insta account, where all my Drabbles were inspired by the picture.
> 
> The challenge was to write within the character limit on an IG post, so these are all short.  
> I have expanded on the text a little now, but not much.

 

 

 

 

Mr. Kim is a drunk, & a lousy neighbor.

The noise from his TV is ridiculous.

I bang on his door angrily.

His youngest son opens, & my mood softens.

 

 "Sehun, why aren't you at class?”

I’m only a few years older, but I feel responsible for him.

 

“I overslept,” Sehun replies, rubbing his eyes.

I notice the fading bruises up his arm.

 

 "Dad’s out, do you wanna come in?”

 

He wanders away from the door. I reluctantly follow, stepping over car parts, old furniture & empty bottles.

His brother Z. is sleeping on the sofa & he shakes him awake. Z. stretches, & breaks into a lazy grin when he sees me.

 

“Hello, gorgeous. Do I get a kiss today?”

 

“Z. has a fever,” Sehun says, bluntly, flopping into the chair.

 

I wish I could say that explained Z.’s bold comment, but honestly? He’s always like this.

 

 I sit down & gently touch Z’s forehead, noticing the dark smudges under his eyes.

“You're burning up.” I mutter.

 

“You saying I’m hot?” Z. replies.

He gives a tired smile & rests his head on my shoulder, flirting even while sick.

 

Instinctively I smooth his hair & put my lips to his feverish brow. My Mom used to read my temperature that way when I was a kid.

 

“What are you doing?”

I pull away from Z., hastily. I didn't hear Yeol come in, but he stands over me. He looks at Z’s arm around me, & scowls.

“Why do you always turn up at our door, huh?”

 

“Because the TV is always too loud!” I snap, standing up. The oldest Kim boy continues to eye me balefully, and I force myself to look away first. 

"Where's your Dad, anyway?”

 

“He’s on a bender,” Z. mutters.

 

Yoel kicks him, and drops his long frame into my seat. “Dad’s away, working.” He explains, vaguely.

 

"Yeah, working on his pride, because you kicked his ass when he went for Hunnie!" Z. chuckles and receives another kick.

“Shut it, Z!” Yeol warns.

 

Yeol looks over at Sehun, fondly. "Forget about it, Hun-ah," He says.

The youngest is playing with his fingers, staring guiltily down at his lap. Mr. Kim picks on Sehun the worst, & Yeol is very protective.

 

Honestly, the way these boys live is unfair.

 

Sehun looks up, and pulls at my hip. “Noona, have you got anything to eat? I'm starving.”

 

“Yah! I said I’ll go to the store later, didn't I??” Yeol throws a pillow at his baby brother. but, when I look at his tense expression, & realize that all three of them are all probably hungry.

Maybe the fridge was empty too - but Yeol would never want me to know.

 

“I'll make a pot of soup,” I say ruffling Sehun’s hair. “And grilled cheese. I have the stuff next door."

 

Sehun gives a hopeful smile, and peeks over at his brother.

"I’ll bring Tylenol for Z, too," I add; "… Ok, Chanyeol?”

 

I wait for his approval, because I know he’s proud. He's forced to be the man of the house, care for these two when he can barely care for himself.

 

“Sure. Whatever,” He grunts.

I nod, & arching a brow until a reluctant smile comes to his face.

“I mean – thank you…Noona.”

 

I turn to the door before he can see the color in my cheeks.

 

“I'm going to marry her, someday,” Z sighs as I leave.

 

 “Bullshit,” Yeol murmurs, "she's mine."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from my Insta account, where all of my drabbles are inspired by a single image.  
> The challenge is to write within the word limit of one post. So all of these are short fics.
> 
> Now that I'm posting here, I have expanded the word count a little, but not much.
> 
> Photos used are not mine!

 

 

I come home to find Sehun fast asleep on my sofa.

 

It's the third time this month.

 

I should be mad, but I figure things must be pretty bad next door with Mr. Kim for him to keep breaking into my house.

I kneel next to him & gently pinch his cheek.

“Hey, Mr. Cat Burglar…wake up. It's morning.”

He blinks awake, "You're back," he yawns.

"And so are you," I reply.

 

He laughs, then winces & holds his ribs, telling his story without words.

 

I sigh. "Lie still. I'll bring you some breakfast.”

With Yeol working extra shifts, & Z getting kicked out of the house, sometimes no one’s around to curb their Dad’s drunken rages at Sehun. He is tough, but he’d never fight his father back. It's just not his way.

 

I can't have such an unsecured front door. I'm gonna need a new deadbolt.

But, if I do that, Hunnie will be trapped - locked out of here, with nowhere safe to run.

I, of all people, understand that we all need a safe escape route in our lives.

_Maybe I should just get him a key._

 

I prepare croissants, eggs, & juice on a tray for him, then put on a pot of coffee.

“Noona…are you in love with Z.?” He asks, suddenly.

 

“W-What??” I stutter, surprised.

“He’s crazy about you,” Sehun adds, “do you love him too? Is that why you're so nice to us?”

His brow creases in thought; "Or…maybe it's Yeol you like?”

I roll my eyes & flap my hand, “Sehun, you ask such weird questions - come on, eat before it gets cold!”

I turn back to the stove, blushing.

 

“Fine, don't tell me,” Sehun mutters, pouting. “I only wanted some advice…”

I pause; “What - _Love_ advice?”

He nods, smiling a little, and I gasp, "Sehunnie! Who??"

 

"Someone at my College. When I see them…”

He sighs & touches his chest. “But sometimes, I feel it’s one-sided.”

 

“Hah. As if anyone can resist you,” I smile.

“Look, why don't you make the first move?”

 

“I was going to,” He replies. “I wrote a note, confessing everything, asking them to meet me. But Dad found it. That's why I got this.”

He carefully lifts his shirt to show the purplish bruise on his rib-cage.

 

“Jesus…” I cover my mouth, swallowing down angry tears. How could he?!

Yeol & Z are going to lose their shit at this.

 

“I don't understand,” I murmur, "It's just a love-note to a girl... why would he hit you?"

 

Sehun settled back, closing his eyes, “because, it's not a girl…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from my Insta account, where all of my drabbles are inspired by a single image.  
> The challenge is to write within the word limit of one post. So all of these are short fics.
> 
> Now that I'm posting here, I have expanded the word count a little, but not much.
> 
> Photos used are not mine!

 

 

 I drive slowly along the narrow street, searching for Zitao’s face amongst the crowd. I don't know where he’s been staying since Mr. Kim kicked him out, but I figure he’ll come back here, to the neighborhood where he lived here with his mom, before she got arrested.

 

Sehun told me that Z.’s mom got sentenced last week. Sehun had wanted to go to the courthouse with his brother on the day of sentencing, but Mr. Kim had threatened to knock out his teeth if he did. Z, had convinced him that his smile was more important, anyway, and that was the last time they had been in contact.

 

Eventually I see Z. slouching in a doorway, trying to avoid the rain. I hit the horn a few times until he notices me.

He is usually all smiles & confident swagger, but today, he just looks sad.  

 

“Get in,” I urge him.

“Why?” He asks.

“Because it's lunchtime, & I don't want to eat alone.”

 

He folds himself into the passenger seat & we drive in silence for a while.

 

“This is a long way to travel for lunch, Gorgeous,” Z. says, staring blankly out of the window.

 

“I've told you a million times not to call me that,” I reply, keeping my eyes on the road.

 

“Oh – should I call you ‘Noona’, like Hunnie?”

He eyes me with a slight grin, knowing it sounds completely different when he says it.

 

I roll my eyes & try to contain a smile. This is the Z. that I know, the Z. that looks out for his siblings with humor & a smart mouth.

 

“How is my baby brother, anyway?” He asks, as we stop at a light.

 

“Why don't you come & find out? I'm sure he'd love to see you - Yeol too...”

I glance at him pointedly, & his face becomes serious again.

 

“Yeol doesn't want me there,” Z. murmurs, after a moment.

“He never did. He put up with me because our old man promised my Ma I could stay with them, until she got out.” He gives a bitter laugh; “I guess that won't be a problem for any of them, anymore.”

 

“I’m sorry about your mom,” I say, carefully. “But I think you’re wrong about Yeol. Your brother…”

“My brother??” Z. scoffed, trying everything to hide the hurt on his face.

“You don’t get it, do you? I’m a living reminder to Yeol, that his Dad cheated on his Mom. I’m no better than shit on his shoe.”

 

I shake my head; “Z that's not true. He cares about you, the same way he cares about Sehun. He is struggling without you. He misses you.”

 

Z. tilts his head towards me, then with a calculated smirk, takes my hand & laces his fingers through mine.

“And what about you, Gorgeous?,” He asks, quietly. “Do _you_ miss me, even a little bit?”

 

I part my lips in surprise, staring from our hands back up to his open gaze, until the car behind us lays on its horn, & I realize the light is green.

 

I pull my hand back to the steering wheel & Z. chuckles.

“Yeah,” He mutters, loud enough for me to hear; “she misses me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from my Insta account, where all of my drabbles are inspired by a single image.  
> The challenge is to write within the word limit of one post. So all of these are short fics.
> 
> Now that I'm posting here, I have expanded the word count a little, but not much.
> 
> Photos used are not mine!

 

 

 

Sehun likes to walk me from the parking lot to my apartment when I’m on a later shift. I usually bring him his favorite chips as a thank you for his sweet efforts, so I’m not surprised to see him waiting for me by the elevators.

 

Sehun claims that he’s given up breaking and entering for Lent, so it would feel wrong to be at my place when I’m not there. But I’m beginning to suspect that he’s just worried about me being out alone, late at night.

Unfortunately, there have been three assaults locally in this month alone, as well as the usual muggings, and increasing gang-related crime.

The media paints an ugly picture of the neighborhood, but I feel safer living here than I felt in my previous town.

I’m secure in my anonymity – I don’t regret running here.

 

As I walk over to Sehun, I notice he’s not alone. A brown-haired, golden-skinned boy stands behind him, leaning against Sehun’s back, with his chin tucked against Sehun’s shoulder.

The pair talk quietly as I approach. The boy sneaks a kiss on Sehun’s temple & quickly steps away, while Sehun tries to hide his grin by pulling his lips into his mouth.

 

“This is Kai,” He tells me, simply, & takes my bags of groceries.

The limited introduction belies the importance of it. Instantly, I know that this is the one that Sehun talked about, wrote letters to; got hurt for.

 

“Hello, Kai. It’s very nice to meet you,” I say with a smile.

 

Kai dips his head, giving me a shy smile in return; “I’ll carry this for you,” He offers, plucking the gallon-bottle of laundry detergent from my fingers. He is tall like Sehun, with a deep, soft voice & kind eyes.

 

“Can we hang out at your place, Noona?” Sehun asks, searching the grocery bag for his chips.

“Well…” I hesitate, considering what might happen if Mr. Kim finds out; “where is your Dad?”  

 

Sehun makes a face; “Home. He messaged me before I got out of class. Said I had to figure something else out - he has his new girlfriend there, & he wants privacy for the night.”

 

As he stuffs his mouth with chips, I wonder absently where his brother will sleep. Yeol finishes work in the early hours, and I hardly ever see him these days – not that I’m looking for him, of course – we barely even talk to each other…

 

I pull away from those thoughts to glance over at Kai. One look at his sad-puppy eyes and I know I’m done for.

“Ok, fine. You two can come over for a while. But I’m hungry, & we’re not eating potato chips for dinner…Kai, do you eat spaghetti?”

 

He looks in surprise, then answers; “Yes…I – I like the kind with red sauce?”

 

“Great – me too.” I give him an encouraging smile, and watch his shoulder relax. “We’ll have Spaghetti Marinara with turkey meatballs. I think I still have garlic bread in the freezer, too.”

 

“See, I told you - Noona cooks well,” Sehun says, proudly, bumping Kai’s shoulder. “She’s the best.”

 

I try to cover my rush of feelings by poking his cheek. “Don’t think you’re sitting around watching me cook, Hunnie - you are on Salad duty.”

 

“Um... Can I help you prepare it, too?” Kai asks. “I’d like to learn to make spaghetti for Hunnie-ssi.”

 

“Oh, _really_?” I chuckle at the cute nick-name, as he gives a tender smile at Sehun.

 

“Yo, why’d you _call me_ that??” Sehun covers his face, but he’s far from upset. He’s blushing, but preening a little, & laughing. It’s a carefree sound that melts my heart, & it truly convinces me that this boy Kai makes him happy.

 

I didn’t know how much that mattered to me, until now.

 

“Ok,” I say, clapping my hands, “Hunnie-ssi, and Kai-ssi, my love-birds; let’s go home, & have a cooking lesson.”


End file.
